


Harry's first boyfriend.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute boys, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, In Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Whipped Cream, young boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry and Draco go out for hot chocolate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Harry's first boyfriend.

Harry reached over and wiped the whipped cream off Draco's cheek. "You missed a spot," he said, winking. 

"Potter..." Draco said in a hushed tone, his smooth white cheeks, pinkening. "People will..." He scoffed. 

"What? See I'm making sure my boyfriend looks beautiful?" Harry winked again, before sucking on the whipped cream on his finger. 

Draco shook his head. "You're too much." 

"Right... it's not what you said last night." 

Now, Draco's face was crimson. Harry couldn't believe it himself; he'd never been _this_ bold but sharing his first hot chocolate with his boyfriend was changing him in many ways.


End file.
